Coming Home to You
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: An ADA's view on a pedophile conviction and going home to the only person who can make anything better. One-Shot


**Coming Home to You**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

Alex sighed in her office many hours after the verdict on a pedophile case had come in. She'd gotten the conviction she'd wanted: exactly how she'd wanted it, but she was sure she'd wronged her own, personal ethics to do so.

What made the case so horrible and vile is that the six-year-old girl's father had been the convicted. Verdict in the aspect of getting him off the street regardless, she'd never felt so torn. She'd practically pulled the girl's teeth to get the accurate account, which was tricky, especially when she didn't see anything was wrong, a horrible occurrence from it happening at such a young age and onward. She'd stopped many times in her questioning so the girl could try to regain her courage and stop crying, but it hadn't worked for the girl and had succeeded in making the esteemed ADA feel so much worse.

She'd prepped her, gone into the courtroom, showing her the arrangements, asking her to tell the truth, because she would be there. Alex wouldn't let anyone intimidate her and she'd believed her. Though now, she would've almost preferred that as a reason to postpone the trial, but what good would that have done? All that, more than likely, would've happened was that she would go back. Normally children were placed in protective services, but her father's lawyer stopped it. How she still didn't know.

Alex sighed, running her hands through her hair. The worst part, by far, was hearing the girl's protection of him. Of how 'they didn't have anybody else' and 'this is normal'. No matter how much good the verdict had done in it's own right, the girl would never see anything as normal, probably unsure of every man who tried to get close to her.

Her stomach clenched again, but she just laid her head on her desk, looking at the clock on her wall and seeing it was already eight.

Olivia had gone home hours ago and Alex had said she wouldn't be long, but she hadn't gotten a call or text from her. Alex probably figured she was giving her time to sort herself out. And, as much as Olivia wanted to bring her home, she knew it wouldn't do much good until she was ready. She wouldn't be open to talk or any sort or comfort that Olivia would, relentlessly and unquestioningly, provide.

Finally, she stood, grabbing her coat, and left the office. The air was cool and crisp as she walked to her car. What normally took her twenty minutes, this time, took an hour. She took in a lot of the scenery to clear her head and didn't walk into the apartment until nine that night.

Upon closing the door and kicking off her black heels, she spotted two glasses of wine on the coffee table. One half drank and the other untouched. Not a second later, a low mumble met her ears and she spotted her favorite detective asleep on the couch covered by a blanket. Alex sat on the couch, picking up the untouched glass and draining half of it before setting it back on the table.

"Liv," she whispered, running her thumb along her cheek and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Liv, I'm home," she said, lifting the blanket and sliding over next to her, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

Gently, the detective stirred, her sleepy eyes opening. "Are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her.

She shook her head. "No," she said, holding her tighter.

"What can I do?"

She sighed. "Nothing you're not already doing," she said, kissing her again, a tremble in her voice.

Olivia sat up straighter, holding her close. "Nobody ever said this job would be easy," she said, kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "I'll be okay as long as I have you," she said, snuggling into her. "Don't ever leave me."

She smiled, pulling her into her lap. "Wouldn't dream of it," she said.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Just something that I wrote last night. I know it's really short. **One-Shot - no continuation in story.**

Thanks to:** Tiger-Lily-Weasley-757** for Beta-reading!

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


End file.
